


You Wonder If You'll Make It Out Alive

by andthisbrightstar



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Foster Care, Lin is trying his best, annoying fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthisbrightstar/pseuds/andthisbrightstar
Summary: Hamilton blew up on Broadway overnight, and the affects of said blow up are showing in ways Lin prayed they wouldn't.





	You Wonder If You'll Make It Out Alive

Lin did a good job of keeping Alex out of the public eye. He had been seen with him a few times, but when asked he said he was his nephew. He looked enough like him for it to work, and no one bothered to prod them further on the matter. 

They were leaving the theater after a two show Saturday, taking the alternate stage door to avoid the crowds. But as the show grew in fame, the alternate stage door wasn't much better than the main one. They were met by a small crowd, Alex freezing and looking at Lin doe-eyed. He lowered his voice as he pulled him away from the group by his shoulder.

“Go to the car mijo, I'll be there in a minute.”

He ran off and Lin turned back to the crowd to sign autographs.

“Doesn't mijo mean son? I thought Alex was your nephew.” One man said, Lin pretending he didn't hear him. No one else asked about it, which made me think he was in the clear. He finished up and walked to the car, growing concerned when the driver said Alex hadn't showed up. He grew frantic, whipping around and scanning the area for Alex. His eyes fell on him against the fence of the theater, 3 teenage girls standing in front of him. If he was any other teenager he would think nothing of it, but Alex wasn't. He ran over, his blood boiling when he got close enough to hear what the girls were saying. 

“Lin isn't your uncle is he?”

“C'mon tell us, what's wrong with you?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”  
One of them said, reaching forward and stroking his face. The touch send Alex backwards into the fence, curling in on himself. He shoved past the girls, yanking Alex up by the arm and walking away, more or less dragging Alex for the sake of speed. He cracked and started crying as soon as they were a ways away, walking as close to Lin as he could and rushing out an apology. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just should have gone to the car. I just, I wanted to get something to eat so I thought I could get to the vendor and back before you came but the girls followed me and they got mad when I ignored them and they grabbed me and they dragged me back and then you came.”

Alex talked rapidly, cracking his knuckles and trying to gulp back more tears. 

“You don't need to be sorry. I shouldn't have stayed to sign autographs. You're more important than stupid fans.”

Lin said as he ushered him into the car, turning on the window tinter and adjusting them so Alex was sitting with his head on Lins shoulder. He hadn't stopped crying, and was now mumbling to himself. Lin cursed a God he didn't believe in. He couldn't just pretend Hamilton blowing up overnight wouldn't affect their little family. As much as he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope y'all like this! coming soon to my a03: a foster dad lin verse where Alex has RAD (Reactive Attachment Disorder) stay tuned (;


End file.
